


Jaebeom Scenario Collection

by gardentulips



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardentulips/pseuds/gardentulips
Summary: a collection of my written works converted specifically for jaebeom. all stories written by me. 🌷 if you enjoy my writing, please check out and support the links below ♡https://linktr.ee/gardentulips
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Slower Baby [ M ]

The moment you slide down onto Jaebeom’s length, he releases a deep groan that floods your body with goosebumps. With his hands on your hip and fingers pressing into your flesh, he instructs your pace even if your back is to him. He has the perfect view of your ass rising and falling as you slip up and down his cock, laying on the bed with limbs over white sheets and allowing you to take control for the moment.

Yet he can’t resist guiding you, teasing you, toying with you and making you squirm on top of him, with his palm lowering to your ass cheek to tap his fingertips against your flesh when he decides you’re going too fast for his liking.

“Slower, baby,” he instructs, voice deep and raspy and so demanding, yet you love every second of it. Maybe he just loves the view of watching his cock disappear between your folds from behind, wanting the moment to last for as long as possible, yet the anticipation within you is growing. Your nails leave little, red moons against his thighs as you lean forward, realizing how pleasurable the sting against your ass actually is and inviting him in for more.

“But it feels so fucking good,” you talk back to him, teasing him as the words release in a desperate, strained whimper, “I wanna come.” You raise up and slide down his cock once again, hands pressed to his thighs for support and your eyes screwed shut as you lose yourself to the feeling of him filling you up.

His palm connects with your flesh once again, leaving an outline darker than your skin as a remnant of your disobedience and a gasp fills the room from your surprise. “You’ll come when I say so, baby” he reminds you, never hesitating to put you in your place if needed. You can’t complain; submitting to him is a pleasure all on its own and even if you love the punishment, you love when he guides your body to do as he says. “Be a good girl and ride me slowly,” he groans, warning you to follow his orders if you want the pleasure to be worthwhile in the end.

You obey him for now, easing up and down his cock with quiet moans spilling from your lips. Thighs tremble against his body because even at a gentle pace, being filled with so much of him becomes nearly overwhelming. It doesn’t help that his hands are on your ass, guiding you, squeezing your flesh in his palms. It doesn’t help the noises he releases. And it doesn’t help that his fingers begin to wander, with his thumb lowering to your puckered rim to apply pressure, if only to work your body up further.

A whimper of his name fills his ears the moment he circles your tight rosebud with his thumb, pressing against your entrance while continuing to watch you slide up and down his cock. The added stimulation does nothing to help your sanity, moans beginning to spill from your lips and your grip on his thighs becomes so tight you feel his muscle tense with a hint of pain from pressure. You can’t help but to increase your pace, regardless of his warnings, even if you know the punishment is just as pleasurable as the reward.

Jaebeom’s hand connects with your ass once again, a heavy palm leaving a burning sting, but it only makes you cry out louder for him. Your body rises and falls over his length, juices dripping out to coat his flesh and from the grunts and groans behind you, you know he can’t deny how hot it is to watch you disobey him just to fuck yourself against him.

For a moment, Jaebeom pulls his hand away, causing your curiosities to grow as a disappointed whimper leaves your lips. Only until he returns his thumb to its previous position does your excitement return, now coated in saliva as he presses the digit against your ass. Another gasp floods the air, feeling him enter you from behind, thumb easing into your ass as your motions stall a moment to adjust. His opposite hand on your hip encourages you to continue, fingers brushing over your flesh until you gather the courage to keep riding him.

Rocking your hips against him, you fall back into a pleasurable pace, feeling him push the digit farther inside of you until you’re crying out his name in return. His cock hits deep within your walls, earning more juices to drip against his flesh, letting him know you’re growing closer to your end. Your body quivers on top of him, nails leaving marks over his thighs, teeth leaving bites against your own skin, and it only takes a few more moments before the bliss building up inside of you is unraveling to spread to every limb.

You grow too weak to move as a fire ignites within you, warmth spreading from between your thighs to take control of your entire body. You’re shaking and so breathless on top of him, and Jaebeom quickly gets the hint as his hips begin to pump from below. Continuing to push his thumb inside of your ass, and with his cock thrusting deep into your clenched walls, you lose all control of your body, far too gone to do nothing but release whimpers of curses mixed with his name.

A moment later, you’re easing off of him to collapse against the bed, heavy breaths spilling from your lips, yet a hand against your thighs to part your legs, followed by Jaebeom’s body pressing against your own, warns you he’s far from done with you yet.


	2. Relax [ M ]

“Jaebeom, what are you doing?” You question your husband the moment you feel his presence behind you just after you jumping in the shower, with the steaming water now drenching both of your bodies as it cascades around you. Turning your head over your shoulder to look at him through the steam, you notice a grin on his lips before he leans in to press them to your own from behind you.

“Helping you take a shower,” is his only response once he pulls away and you turn to look straight ahead once more.

“I’m pretty sure I know how to shower myself.” Laughing, you feel his hands on your shoulders before his palms slip down your arms to grip you at the waist. Then he pulls your back against his soaked chest to press your naked bodies together.

“I know, but you had a rough week at work, and I want to help you relax.”

“Oh?” You raise a brow, liking the idea and the sudden deep tone of his voice, making you wonder what his plans are for relaxation.

“Mhm,” he mumbles as his hands slip to your front, caressing your stomach in such a slow, gentle way it causes your eyes to close and your head to fall back against his shoulder. His naked, and now wet, body presses into you harder, allowing you feel his arousal as he touches you.

“And what does that call for?” You question his methods as his fingertips brush higher, reaching your ribs and lingering for a moment if only to tease you.

“Would you like me to show you?” Without hesitation, you nod against his shoulder, but quickly become disappointed as he removes his hands from your body. Just as you open your mouth to protest, you hear him shuffling around behind you, before you feel his fingers against your scalp coated with the shampoo he is now applying.

The smell of mixed fruits sift through the steam of the shower as you close your eyes and feel him massage the shampoo in your hair, gently, and slowly, already off to a good start to relaxing you. Between his touch and the warmth of the stream, you can feel your muscles loosening the tension and your body melting under the comfort of being with him.

“Is that helping?” A chuckle fills the air from him, causing you to grin with your lids still shut lazily.

“Of course. I always love it when you wash my hair.” It isn’t something new, and by now Jaebeom is an expert at the act, knowing just how gentle to be, knowing your favorite shampoo and forever knowing how to touch you for you to become putty in his hands.

After a few more moments of a relaxing massage to your head, Jaebeom turns you around, allowing you to wash the suds from your hair as he eyes you up and down, getting a better view of your body beneath the shower’s stream, and now the shampoo, cascading down over every curve.

You notice his bitten lip, having difficulties concentrating on his task with the delicious sight before him. Which, of course, only makes you giggle, loving how he can make you feel so beautiful and so comfortable with him.

“So, what’s next?” You snap him out of his trance, watching his eyes finally trail back up to your own to meet you in a seductive gaze.

“The fun part.” He smirks.

You grin. “Oh, already?”

“No, not that fun part,” he corrects you, chuckling and knowing your mind is already drifting to the naughtiest of places. Before you can say another word, Jaebeom reaches behind him to grab the clean washcloth you prepared for yourself and your bottle of soap, squirting a generous amount into his palm covered by the cloth before lathering it up into a puddle of suds.

Then he pulls you close to him, pressing the cloth to your shoulder to work his way down your arm, then the other, finally landing on your chest where he takes his time. You can’t help but to moan softly, feeling the cloth graze over your breasts and nipples that harden beneath his touch. You close your eyes once more, but not before noticing him smirk as he lowers his washing to your stomach, making sure to lather up every inch.

Just as you think he is finally going to go lower, he makes sure to wash your back, upper and lower before spending a generous amount of time on your ass, causing you to giggle as he gives it a little squeeze.

“Tease,” you taunt.

“You love it.” Of course you do, and you also love how he massages your thighs with the cloth, before daring to dip between them, rubbing you gently and causing you to gasp from the sensation. Your eyes flutter open, noticing his mouth parted and the way he stares down, watching his hand disappear between your thighs, lingering long enough to give you pleasure.

“Jaebeom…” you moan his name, suddenly reaching for his wrist to brace yourself as he drops the cloth, letting his fingers take its place. The water falls around your body to rid your skin of the suds as he begins to play, but you’re already lost in the moment. He brushes his fingertips over your folds, feeling how, even if your body was wet, he can still feel you dripping out your arousal over his flesh.

“Now here comes the fun part,” he says, poking fun just as he parts your folds and you shut your eyes from the contact. He dips just the tip of his index finger inside your warmth, allowing your juices to coat his flesh before he draws the digit up to your clit.

Suddenly your body slumps against the wall, letting him stand in front of you and apply more pressure to your clit, pleasuring you with slow around and around.

“No teasing,” you warn him. He was right when he said you had a rough week, and you aren’t in the mood for him taking things slow or drawing things out. You need him, you need that release from him, and with the way he is staring down at you, you know he isn’t going to deny you what you want.

A moment later he pulls your thigh up to rest on his hip, before gripping himself in his hand, pumping a few times while positioning himself at your soaked entrance. His lips meet yours just as he begins easing himself in and you can’t suppress your moan against his mouth upon feeling him enter.

He sinks his cock all the way inside your heat, taking a moment to allow you adjust as he kisses your lips, slowly running his tongue over your bottom lip before slipping inside to caress. Then his hips begin moving, with light, sensual motions and one hand grips your thigh as the other holds your body to the wall by your hip.

“Tell me how that feels, baby,” he encourages you, nipping at your lips between words and taking his time with his pace, and suddenly you don’t care to rush. You love how he feels when he is inside of you, and you could stay in the shower with him for as long as he would allow.

“So good,” you whimper your reply breathlessly, feeling him slowly draw his hips away, only to glide back in even slower. He repeats the motion, making love to you as passionately as he knows how, wanting to savor the way your walls tighten around him every time he thrusts back in, and wanting to keep in his mind forever the way your lips parted as moans fill his ears, almost being drowned out by the sounds of the stream hitting your flesh.

“Please, Jaebeom,” you begg him, loving how he loves you, but being too worked up to not need release.

He follows your words, quickening his pace just a little as his hand slips between your thighs, pressing his thumb to your clit to rub gentle circles and sending a surge of pleasure through your body from the sensation.

“Better?” He asks, breathless, pressing his damp forehead to yours and closing his eyes as you do the same, getting lost in the way he feels inside of you, and him getting lost in how incredible you feel wrapped around him.

You moan a simple yes in between curses under your breath and whimpering his name over and over. He pumps into you harder, losing control of the situation from the pleasure building up, rubbing his thumb around your sensitive nub even faster to bring you as close to bliss as him. Your legs begin to shake, causing you to reach for his shoulders for support to keep your balance, all the while rolling your hips toward him while trying to match his motions.

“I love you,” Jaebeom groans the three little words, mouth inches from yours, close enough to feel his breath on your skin with his hips still moving in time with yours. “God, baby, you feel so good.” Just as you are about to reply, your jaw slacks and the pleasure consumes you, with the waves of warmth and electricity surging through your body, causing your legs to twitch and you to clench your walls around him.

Your nails dIg into his skin. Your thighs press tight to his body. You call out for him all before your body goes slack and you tiredly push his hand away from being overwhelmed. Watching you come undone around him is just enough to cause Jaebeom to reach his own satisfaction, holding your body close while still thrusting into you, holding his breath, and tilting his head back in pure, exhilarating bliss until the moment overwhelms him.

“Damn…” he exhales, finally pulling out of you to leave you empty, shaking, and still holding onto him. The water has grown cold beating against your skin, making you shiver against his chest before he gets the hint to turn the faucet to the left, shutting the shower off. “You okay?”

He looks at you, making sure you don’t slip against the slick tiles thanks to your trembling legs, but you nod your head with a sleepy grin. If a rough week wasn’t enough to tire you out, Jaebeom surely is.

“I’m great,” you coo, wrapping your arms around him to pull his damp lips to yours, giving him a soft kiss of gratitude.

When he pulls away, he is all smiles, happy he could help you relax. “Great.”


	3. Tension [ M ]

Sometimes you can’t help but let the insecurities of being so inexperienced at sex get to you. You want to be confident in telling yourself it doesn’t matter, because it truly doesn’t. It will happen when it happens, you try to remember, and you’re more than thankful Jaebeom understands your worries. He’s happy with just getting to be with you in a way that makes you comfortable, and if the closest the two of you ever get is making out on his couch in the middle of the afternoon, well, he’s okay with that. **  
**

Still, in kissing him and feeling his hands grip your waist, you can’t deny the heat that surges between your thighs. Even if you are insecure and sometimes a bit scared, it doesn’t take long to realize you want nothing more than the sweet satisfaction of release. Your body aches and you grow impatient at times, and yet, you’re still holding yourself back.

Jaebeom senses it as well, and he knows you can feel him harden beneath you as you rest on top of him, to which you assure him it doesn’t bother you. However, it only makes the ache that much stronger, and often you find yourself leaving his presence to find release to the thought of being with him once you’re home alone. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks after pulling his lips away from your own, obviously taking notice of the way you’re just not yourself thanks to the doubts.

“I just…” You sigh, peeling your body off from him to lower yourself onto the sofa. “It’s nothing.” You try to play it off, only to earn a smack of his lips in return.

“It’s clearly something.” He leans closer to place a hand on your knee, just beneath the hem of your skirt. “Talk to me.”

You find assurance in the words, yet you’re not sure how to begin to tell him you’re beyond the point of sexual frustration, but too scared to go further. “Well, when we’re together…” Your voice fades as you take a deep breath, feeling the pressure beneath his gaze. “I get, um-”

“Did I do something to make you uncomfortable?” He retracts his hand from your knee, and instantly you’re shaking your head.

“No, no, that’s not it.” You reach for him, returning his touch against your skin because it comforts you, somehow making it easier to say what needs to be said. “It’s just, when we kiss, I feel…”

You notice him raise his brows from the corner of your eye, lips parting, eager to speak yet letting you continue.

“I feel…” You nibble on your lip, and he blinks, waiting on you to finish. “Frustrated.” With that, you ball your hands into fists, as if to display the tightness in your body and the ache between your legs. Jaebeom takes a moment, before a smirk appears on his lips.

“So you need to come.”

“Jaebeom!” Your cheeks flood with warmth, not sure why you’re so shy when you’ve discussed such things before. Yet, with how worked up he makes you, the pressure is more than unbearable.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, baby.” He takes your hand in his, pressing his lips in a quick kiss against your knuckles to rid you of the tension. “I know you’re not ready to go so far, but do you not even touch yourself when you’re alone?”

“Jaebeom,” you say his name through clenched teeth, too embarrassed to look at him.

“What?” He chuckles, and his careless attitude should make it easier on you, but it doesn’t. You know he’s far more experienced than you - so much so you’re scared to know just how much - but you know he doesn’t hold it against you if sex isn’t as a big of a deal to him as it is to you. “I’m asking for scientific purposes only.”

“Scientific?” You would roll your eyes if you weren’t so embarrassed. “To answer your question-”

“Yes?” He leans closer, eyes growing wide.

“I do, but it’s never enough.” Squeezing his hand with fingers laced between yours, you wish there was an easier way to explain what you’re feeling inside. “I always leave you feeling the same way. Like I want more.”

Jaebeom’s teeth tug on his bottom lip for a moment before his brows twitch. “Well, there is something we can do about that.”

“Jaebeom-”

“I don’t mean that.” He grins, and your body relaxes just a bit. “Something else. We don’t even have to take our clothes off.”

“We don’t?” You gulp, nerves on edge, yet excitement flooding you all at once. Jaebeom’s grin widens before gripping you by the waist to pull you closer, causing you to end up on his lap with a racing heart and trembling thighs.

“Do you trust me?” he asks, and you nod cautiously. “If you feel uncomfortable, just let me know.” You nod again seconds before Jaebeom positions each of your legs on either side of his right thigh. Confusion strikes your features, but you’re clued in as soon as he guides your body lower.

“Jaebeom…” You gulp, audible enough for even him to hear and your inside are trembling, but between your thighs you ache and just like all the other times you’re with him, you know you’re wet enough to begin soaking through your silk panties beneath your skirt.

“It’s okay, baby,” he eases your worries. “Just press yourself against my thigh.”

You do as he says, pressing your soaked center to his faded, denim jeans and once he raises his leg, you latch onto his shoulders with a grip on his t-shirt. You shiver in adrenaline, anticipation, and hesitation, not daring to move until his hands on your waist guide your body.

“Rub against me, baby,” he directs you, and the idea sounds absurd but the moment you follow his words, you’re gasping in pleasure. You rock your hips, slowly at first, against his thigh, feeling the silk of your panties ease against your warm and swollen folds, and the friction with his tense muscles beneath offer a bliss you never knew you could experience.

Jaebeom groans at the sight, only imagining what you look like beneath your yellow, flowery sundress as you grind against him. With the way he bites his lip, you know he’s imagining just how wet you are as you get yourself off while using him, and the bulge in his jeans is more than distracting in the moment. You try not to pay attention, but when the grip of one of his hands leaves your hip to grope himself through his jeans, you can hardly pull your eyes away.

“That’s it,” he encourages, a heavy sigh escaping his lips but it’s drowned out by your own whimpers, “ride me, baby.” A chill surges down your spine at the sudden huskiness of his voice, hips increasing in pace because you can hardly control yourself.

Your clit presses to the silk pressing to his denim. His thigh tenses beneath you as you grind against him harder, faster. Your nails dig into his shirt hard enough to leave marks on his skin, but he loves to watch your face twist in pleasure and feel your body against him, so he doesn’t mind.

For the first time he gets to hear the noises you make when you’re so close to coming, something he’s only ever fantasized about before now when he pleasures himself while alone. For the first time you get to enjoy that pleasure with him, no longer having to rid your body of the ache only he creates within you. And for the first time he’s the reason your thighs are twitching and your body is trembling as the heat swells and bubbles over between your thighs.

You collapse onto him as you come undone, and he happily accepts you with arms wrapped tight around. Your hips slow, but it doesn’t matter when he raises his leg to push himself against your dripping center. You gasp and whimper and cry out, burying your face in his neck and finally release your hold on his t-shirt, leaving it a wrinkled mess.

Embarrassment floods your cheeks, burning so hot when you pull away from him. You continue to shake, but he only grins before kissing your lips, letting you know how much he enjoyed helping you get off. If only it weren’t for the painfully hard erection he’s sporting, to which your eyes flick to every now and then before you’re even too shy to look at him.

“Feel better?” he asks, but he already knows you do. So, you simply nod, and kiss his lips again, and know there’s always a way to rid yourself of the tension building inside when you need it most.


End file.
